


Hectocotylus

by Dodo



Series: I anthropomorphize everything [17]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Sex, Crack, Double Anal Penetration, Hickies, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, ball play, sucking on tentacle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Steve watching the octopus at the aquarium, and seeing why Tony has such an interest in those nimble limbs. What would Steve do with eight tentacles, he has an idea.





	Hectocotylus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuma/gifts).



> I've been wanting to do just tentacles, just octopus tentacles for a while so here they are. One day I'll get to eggs >.>
> 
>  
> 
> so Tony erroneously thinks all of Steve's limbs are Hectocotylus and thats fine because no one knows what Steve wished on the box, and Tony's butt isn't the best place to store Stevetopus sperm. :P

Getting back to the states had been a long ordeal, and when they arrived back to the tower Natasha was there with a worn red leather book. Alce had passed it off to her under the dismissal of ‘my russian is very rusty’ Natasha had been working on it for a few days. She wasn’t in the mood to talk much about what she’d deciphered. Other than it might be the key to Bucky.

Steve had assumed that it was a journal of a soviet soldier who might have passed by bucky or something like that. He pestered Natasha till she locked her doors and sent Steve on a goose chase, to the aquarium. He was there now looking at the fish, she had a list of fish he had to see and sketch before he could get back to the tower.

He knew this was a goose chase but it was something to do and it wasn’t him bothering Nat which would probably not end well for him. Tony was off doing something for his company, sometimes Steve wished he could help with that, but he often felt like he was in the way. So here he was looking at the coral trying to find the ‘sea banana’ the list was clearly written by Clint.

It was a bright yellow eel that had a few brown spots on it. Though it was so tucked away in the vibrant coral that it prove challenging to find. Steve set about sketching the entire thing thinking it would be a good thing to practice water colors on. Tony called him after the other had found out he was at the aquarium.

“You should check out the octopus, remember that article about the gay ones? Well that octopus is the same species as one of them, and they named it after you.”  
The octopus was named after Captain America, and the tank sported fake shield. Steve bypassed it to check out the massive green moray in the other tank, boasting the name ‘hulk’. He looked at the fish that the aquarium had tried to match up to the avengers, natasha was some sort of sea snail, that had a deadly bite, parrot fish for hawk eye they had the same dopy morning look. Thor was an aptly named electric eel, that was hiding in the mud of its enclosure.

Steve turned looking eagerly for ironman’s sea critter, so far the Hulk’s plump eel counterpart had been Steve’s favorite coming in close was the pretty shell of Natasha's snail. It was a darker tank with a button to illuminate the animal, Steve pressed it and recoiled. The spider like crab was resting peacefully in the tank, long legs sprawling the tank as it raised a claw up to its mouth to eat something. Well at least they got the snacking part, the giant spider crab was red with yellowish markings and the outside sort of looked like armor. 

Steve gave the critter a mournful look, he wasn’t sure if he should draw it. Iron Man was his favorite avenger but this version was probably his least. Even his hydra counterpart the octopus was more agreeable than the deep sea armored spider. He could hear Tony quip that he had ‘legs for days’ but not the oddly jointed crab legs.

He turned from the crab and looked back at the octopus that was carrying the shield with it on it's head. Thinking back to Tony talking in great length about those two gay octopi, ‘Tentacles Steve,’ Tony had been fixated on the tentacles. Steve watched the octopus motor around and he could see why, he could definitely see why Tony was interested. He still had the magic box. Plan forming as he watched the octopus open a jar to get to some food.  
-  
Back at the tower Steve made sure to avoid all areas that Natasha liked to habit. He found the box that Alce had given him and placed his hand on it thinking of exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it. The box glowed under his hand and he carefully stowed it back in his room. 

“Jarvis, where is Tony.”  
“Sir is in the penthouse.”  
“Is he sleeping?”  
“Sir, is in the bath.”

Nodding to himself Steve made his way up, and upon entering the suite and following the sound of warbling to the bathroom. He opened the door pleased to see that the other was already in the bathtub naked. The room smelt a bit like the beach and Tony perked up when his eyes landed on Steve.

“Join me I’m having a salt water bath, good for the pores.”  
Steve grinned thinking about his plan and shucked his cloths off quickly and slid into the bathtub. He could feel the splitting of his legs but it didn’t hurt at all. He smiled at Tony who was staring at him with that hungry look that usually happened right before sex.

“So how was the aquarium.”  
Steve had to give Tony credit he was clearly trying very hard not to jump Steve. Even acting nonchalant about the whole thing, though the way his adam’s apple bobbed as he tried not to stare.   
“I saw your favorite thing, so I decided to use the box.”  
“Uh… what’s my favorite thing?”

Steve gave him a toothy grin as he sought out Tony’s legs with his newly formed tentacles. Watching Tony’s moth make the ‘O’ shape and the eyes dart down to the water. Then there was the deep blush from the tip of Tony’s ears down his chest, as Steve let his limbs wander a bit higher up.  
“Oh gods Steve, you have no idea how hot this is.”

Tony reached down and pulled one of the arms up letting it curl around his hand as he stroked it. Steve could taste Tony’s skin with the arms it wasn’t too unpleasant, just a bit strange. Like he was kissing Tony all over but without his mouth. Tony tugged him closer with that one on his hand. Getting steve’s mantle to settle on his lap limbs sprawled out. As he tugged Steve’s mouth to his.

They kissed and then Tony lifted the tentacle to his mouth and kissed it. Steve shuddered surprised by the sensation. He curled the tip and pressed it against Tony’s lips as Tony watched him and opened his mouth. It was an odd sensation for Steve as he carefully pokes around his lovey’s mouth. When Tony sucked on it his other legs curled up and Steve’s hands seized up in balls, body shuddering.

“Nooo.”  
Steve tried to pull free, he didn’t want to come to soon. Tony was cheating, sucking on him like that. Steve willed his legs to relax and creep around the bathtub. Pressing along Tony’s skin tasting him everywhere.  
“I want to, do that the stuff you look on the computer.”

Steve unable to articulate the hentai he’d seen Tony looking at occasionally. Tony had that purposely ignorant face on, Steve knew it. Tony liked it when Steve was an inarticulate hack, it stroked his ego or something.  
“I look at many things on the computer, Steve.”  
“You know what I mean, ugrh.”  
Steve lifted his hands up, fine he could play that game.

He pushed Tony up onto his knees and sliding behind him. Tentcales wrapping around his calves as he placed a hand on Tony’s back pushing the other over the rim of the tub. Tony complined spreading his legs just so and thrusting his hips back, it was all very enticing. Steve lifted one limb up and cupped the balls with it. Watching the skin get pulled by the suckers as he teases tony with it.

There are soft mewling noises coming from Tony, his face is pressed against the porcelain as he wiggles his hips when Steve stops rolling the balls.  
“More Steve, more.”  
Steve sighs and brings up a second tentacle to wrap around the turgid dick holding it against tony’s body. Flicking the tip with his tentacle and tasting the precum. The limbs on Tony’s claves climb higher, reaching up to the ass. He pressed the limbs into the supple flesh there delighting at the red puckered marks his suction cups leave.

The tips carefully pressed into the crack as Steve listened to Tony’s soft moans, pulling the cheeks wide open.  
“Oh Tony, so beautiful.  
The tentacles swirl as he finds the best way to hold Tony open as he looks at the twitching hole. It was a glorious thing to behold and Steve lowered himself down to kiss it. Limbs twitching and writhing as they found new purchase on the cheeks. His hand embracing Tony as he pressed his tongue in.

Tony jerked and keened under him, Steve smiled into the ass thinking that Tony was his flute. A limb reached in as he pressed his tongue in as deep as it could go. Holding Tony’s hips still as they tried to rock back against the limb as it probed deeper. It was a strange sensation, not as overwhelming as the suction had been.

The tentacle on the sack pulled away and pressed against the perineum as it traveled back. Steve blanked out for a moment thinking about how good his dick would feel buried deep inside of Tony. He looked down and pulled up his mantle it looked like his dick was not here. Or maybe one of the tentacles was his dick, but which one?

“Steve? You okay?”  
Tony looked over his shoulder his face was pretty blissed out, but there was a bot of concern since Steve had stopped rimming him, and the tentacles has all stilled in their ministrations.  
“I don’t have a dick?”  
Steve was frowning as he let go of the mantle and placed his hand back on Tony’s waist.

Tentacle moving back to the sack pulling on the skin with the suckers and kneading the balls. Watching the thighs tremble as the tentacle presses up along the rafe and pushing the balls separate and then curling around them and tugging down.  
“Oh, god. Steve you have eight dicks right now.”

Tony breathlessly exclaimed, his backside was flush, and covered with little red hickies from the suction cups on the tentacles. Steve wiggled into a better position behind Tony as he dipped the tentacle back into the lovely pink hole. It was still twitching so needy, Steve pressed on hand against the cheek as he left a second tentacle dip into the hole. Moving against each other, it felt really good. 

With the way Tony was crying out and bucking into him, it also felt good for Tony. The tentacle wrapped around Tony’s hard cock moved in time with the ones pressing deep against Tony’s prostate. Pressing suckers up against that sensitive ball of nerves and tugging on it once suction was achieved. The tip of his tenecale pressed into the tip of Tony’s dick as Steve sampled more of Tony’s flavor.

“Steve!”  
Tony choked out as he came body trembling and ass quivering and rippling as Steve continued fucking him through the orgasim. He lifted tony up to rest against his chest and swished back into the water. Tony groped blindly for the tentacle that was covered in his cum, and Steve helped him as Tony pulled it into his mouth. Lapping it up, speaking with slurred words as Tony kissed the tentacle. 

Steve’s limbs inside of tony curled up as the Tony continued to suck on the one in his hands. Steve could feel Tony’s body torn between expelling steve and taking more. Bearing down on the curled Tentacles but also relaxing as if Tony wanted them deeper. Steve squinted, knowing Tony he probably did want them deeper but Steve was already to gone to follow through with that. He pressed his face into Tony’s neck and game with a muffled cry.

Tentacles quivering and flashing a myriad of colors as he slid down into the tub. Tony made a soft whine and lifted Steve up by his armpit, as he sat back on Steve’s lap.  
“That was good, we should do that again.”  
Steve only replied by wrapping one arm around Tony, looking back at his legs once more it had been a good thing.

After a while he managed to get out of the tub with tony and they dried off. Steve caught sight of tony pulling up some silk boxers and marveled at all the red splotches up his legs, condensing on his ass and groin. There were some along his chest and belly, Steve had missed his chance for nipple play. Feeling a bit stupid, well maybe next time. There were even a few on his neck.

‘I did that.’  
Steve thought giddy as he advanced on Tony arms out ready to kiss the other for wiggling his hips like that. Tony looked good covered in his suction cup hickies, so good Steve decided he should make the marking thing a regular occurrence.


End file.
